Bullies, bunnies and buddies
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Awww! Soft plushie bunny!" says Hanna in her childish voice as she hug her pink adorable plush bunny.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Bullies, bunnies and buddies**

 **Little cute 9 year old Hanna Marin sit on a blanket in the green grass outside Rosewood Elemantary School.**

"Awww! Soft plushie bunny!" says Hanna in her childish voice as she hug her pink adorable plush bunny.

"Dumb Hanna, I'll take your toy." says Alison DiLaurentis, all sassy and rude, as she knock down Hanna and grab Hanna's blush bunny. "This is mine now."

"No! My bunny..." scream Hanna as she begin to cry.

"Such a loser." says Alison as she walk towards the entrance to the school.

"Hold on a sec." says Spencer Hastings suddenly as she block Alison's path.

Spencer has her arms across her chest and a serious mature glare in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" says Alison, pretending to be sweet.

"I saw when you stole Hanna's bunny and you're gonna give it back to her, now." says Spencer.

"Never. It's my plushie now." says Alison.

"You don't like plush toys." says Spencer.

"No, but I'm gonna destroy this one." says Alison.

"Don't, Ali. That's gonna break Hanna's heart." says Spencer.

"I don't care. Hanna is weak." says Alison.

"She's not weak. You only think so 'cause you're the bad kid." says Spencer.

"Try to stop me, Hastings." says Alison.

"Okay." says Spencer as she grab the plush bunny from Alison.

Alison walk away.

Spencer gives the bunny back to Hanna.

"Yay! You saved my little cutie bun-bun. Thanks." says Hanna with a very sweet smile.

"No problem, girl." says Spencer.

Alison and her friend Noel Kahn sees what happens from behind the bushes where they hide.

"Spencer Hastings destroys my plans. We have to take her down." says Alison.

"Okay, but how?" says Noel.

"We'll find a way." says Alison.

Spencer walk over to Aria Montgomery.

The two girls starts talking about books.

"Classic books are wonderful." says Aria.

"Yes, they are very good." says Spencer.

"Alison, are we gonna steal Hanna's bunny?" says Noel.

"Yeah, but first we gotta get rid of Spencer so she can't stop us." says Alison.

"Let me take care of her." says Noel.

"Okay." says Alison.

Noel run up to Spencer and punch her hard so she fall down.

Alison grab Hanna's bunny again and run into the school.

Noel run after Alison.

"No! Give back my bunny!" scream Hanna as she begin to cry.

Alison hide the plush bunny in her locker.

"Well done! Ya totally took down Hastings." says a happy Alison and then gives Noel a kiss.

This is the first time Alison kiss a boy.

"Thanks..." says Noel, who blush.

"So, so..." says Aria, trying to comfort Hanna.

"Awww..." says Hanna through her tears.

"It will all be fine, We're gonna get your bunny back, girl." says Emily Fields in a sweet friendly tone.

"Okay, Emily." says Hanna.

Hanna stop crying.

"Kids, recess is over." says Sophie DeCeleste, one of the teachers.

All the kids walk back inside.

"Mrs DeDess, evil Alison took my bunny..." says Hanna.

"Alison, give Hanna's bunny back." says Sophie.

"Too late. I already destroyed that lame plushie." says Alison.

"What...? No!" says Hanna, starting to cry again.

"Hanna is a little loser." says Noel.

"Noel, Alison, the two of you are going to Principal Green's office, right now." says Sophie.

With sad weak looks on their faces, Alison and Noel get up from their seats and walk to the prinicpal's office.

"I'm sure that Hanna's bunny's not been destroyed. Alison seem's tough, but I don't think she'd destroy Hanna's favorite plushie. She did probably hide it somewhere." says Spencer.

"Alright...now, kids. Who can solve this Math problem?" says Sophie.

"I can." says Spencer.

Spencer walk up to the board and in no time manages to solve the fairly advanced Math problem very easy.

"Perfect." says Sophie.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

Spencer return to her seat.

"Open up your books to page 84 and do the tasks there." says Sophie.

15 minutes later, in the principal's office.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis and Noel George Kahn. I've had enough of the way you treat your fellow students. This entire bully-thing you both have going on must end immediately." says Prinicipal Victor Green. "Your parents will be informed and you also recieve detention."

"We didn't do anything." says Alison, trying to be adorable and cutie cute.

Unfortunately for her, it doesn't work on Principal Green.

"You can't trick me, Miss DiLaurentis. Like I said, you and your friend will recieve 3 hours worth of detention after school for the rest of the week." says Principal Green.

"Not fair! Ali and I are totally innocent." says Noel.

"End of discussion. Return to class, children." says Principal Green.

Alison and Noel walk back to class, both of them sad and far from happy.

"Do we give up?" says Noel.

"Never. We need new plan." says Alison.

"Is weak Hanna's plushie really destroyed...?" says Noel.

"The lame toy is in my locker." says Alison.

"Okay." says Noel.

"I really love how you punched uptight Spencer before. It was awesome." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali." says Noel.

"Anytime, you're my friend." says Alison.

45 minutes later.

Principal Green, Sophie and a janitor named Rory o'Neil, walk up to Alison's locker.

"Open it." says Principal Green.

"Yes, sir." says Rory as she use her master-key to unlock Alison's locker.

Sophie and Principal Green search through the locker and finds Hanna's plushie behind clothes in the back of the locker.

"Here's what were looking for." says Sophie as she gently grab the pink plush bunny.

12 minutes later.

"We found this in Alison's locker." says Sophie as she give the plush bunny back to Hanna.

"Yay! Me cutie bunny!" says a happy Hanna, giving the bunny a hug.

"No." says Alison when she sees this.

The next day.

"Aria, do you wanna play with Noel and me?" says Alison, acting sweet.

"No, you're the naughty rude kid." says Aria and then walk away from Alison.

"I hate this! No kid drop butthole on me!" says Alison in anger.

Noel and Alison run after Aria and try to attack her, but Spencer show up and protect Aria.

"Stop." says Spencer.

Alison and Noel get afraid and back off for now.

"Thanks." says Aria.

"You're welcome, girl." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Hi, girls." says Emily as she walk up Aria and Spencer.

"Hi, Em." says Aria with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Aria." says Emily in a cute soft tone.

Emily is happy.

Later at lunch, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer sit together.

The 4 girls are happy and sweet.

Alison and Noel are watching from the other side of the room and they are far from happy about the awesome bond between Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily.

"We need to break that friendship in half soon." says Alison.

"Yeah and I think I have an idea how." says Noel.

Insecure and shy Lucas Gottesman walk by.

"Go die, loser-boy!" says Alison, all sassy, as she hold out her leg so Lucas fall down and get his face in his lunch.

Lucas starts to cry.

"Nice, Ali." says Noel.

Noel give Alison a kiss.

"Thanks." says a happy Alison.

"Oh, no...! Alison hurt that boy." says Hanna.

"We can't help him, if we try, Alison will hurt us too." says Aria.

Lucas sit on the floor, crying.

Alison simply smile, happy to have hurt another kid.

"So awesome." says Alison and Noel.

After lunch, Alison and Noel read naughty magazines outside, magazines that Noel's older brother has given him.

Emily, Spencer, Hanna and Aria sit on a blanket, talking.

"I love my bunny." says Hanna.

"Your bunny is really cute." says Emily.

"Plush animals...seriously?" says Spencer.

"C'mon, they're sweet." says Aria.

"True, but also too childish." says Spencer.

"Okay..." says Hanna and Aria.

"Look what I have." says Emily as she hold up a Rosewood Sharks Juniors swim-team jacket.

"Ya made it onto the team? So cool." says Aria.

"I have. Thanks." says a very happy Emily.

"Congrats, Em." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Because of her swimming-skills, Emily easy made it onto the school's junior swim-team.

"I'm afraid of the pool." says Hanna, who can't swim.

"Do you want a swim-lesson, Han?" says Emily.

"Uh...no, little me is afraid." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily.

The next day.

"Hanna needs to pee. Such a weak girl." says Alison, all rude.

The truth is that Hanna does not need to pee. Alison is just being a bully again.

"Go pee, Hanna. We don't wanna see you pee right into those loser-pants you wear." says Noel, being a bully, just like Alison.

"Why aren't you nice?" says Hanna as she start to cry.

"Hanna is a loser!" says Alison and Noel.

Hanna run away from Noel and Alison.

Hanna run inside.

She enter a bathroom and continue to cry even more.

"Yes! We made little loser Hanna cry." says a happy Alison.

"Oh, yeah!" says Noel, being happy too.

Alison and Noel high five each other in joy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
